Aceita se casar comigo?
by Mary Lupin
Summary: [OneShot LupinTonks DH SPOILER] Ninfadora, aceita se casar comigo?


_Ao meu amável leitor, _

_Bom, pessoal, aqui está, finalmente, minha primeira fic Remo/Tonks!  
A fic é narrador-personagem com o Remo sendo o principal, completamente apaixonado pela Tonks!  
Enfim, espero que gostem... Lembrem-se, é a minha primeira Remo/Tonks , portanto, se estiver ruim... Não me matem._

_Boa leitura! _

_Mary Lupin.  
_

_**Aceita se casar comigo?**_

Eu sabia que isso chegaria – haveria um dia, sim, em que eu ia me render e aceitar logo que eu a amava; que eu queria ficar perto dela e tudo mais. Mas não sabia que seria tão rápido.

Tudo bem, eu sei que eu sou fraco para isso, já que nunca tive uma pessoa que corresse tanto atrás de mim - e quem iria correr atrás de um lobisomem? Só alguém que usasse cabelo rosa, mesmo. Sei que nunca tive um amor tão forte como esse, sei que nunca pensei que iria me apaixonar tão intensamente, mas, agora é isso; amo-a de tal forma que não sei, sequer, descrever. É complicado e difícil mostrar o meu amor por essa garota que, há pouco tempo, eu dizia que seria algo impossível de se acontecer. E o que eu posso fazer? Simplesmente isso, ficar sentado, olhando para o nada, passando-se os dias, as noites, até chegar a Lua Cheia, e eu lembrar da minha situação. E assim, desistir de finalmente libertar-me e dizer àquela moça que eu a amo. Que eu quero ela perto de mim, que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela!

- Remo, está me escutando? - era Molly Weasley, que pelo visto, chamava minha atenção há algum tempo.

- O que dizia, Molly? - eu pergutei, virando-me para ela.

Ela sorriu. Provavelmente sabia no que – _em quem_ – eu estava pensando. Não era uma coisa muito fácil esconder as coisas de Molly Weasley.

- Esqueça. - disse ela, ainda sorrindo para mim. - Aceita um chá?

- Oh, Molly, agradeço, mas vou precisar sair.

Levantei-me, dei um leve aceno para ela e saí d'A Toca. Estava claro que não havia aceitado o chá porque não queria conversar. Eu sabia que ela iria começar a falar _nela_, e com certeza falaria que eu estava errado; ela me amava e eu deveria retribuir, afinal, Molly sabia muito bem que eu também gostava dela. Também sabia que eu estava sendo um idiota de sair assim, sem explicação alguma, sendo eu um membro da Ordem, e poderia acontecer, a qualquer momento, um ataque. Agora mesmo, poderiam surgir comensais na minha frente e me matar. E ela nunca saberia...

É impressionante, quando estamos sozinhos, andando, e apaixonados, começamos a criar devaneios em nossa cabeça, e eles vão fluindo de uma forma que você acaba ficando com medo. Medo, realmente... É esquisito, sei lá. Eu estou absurdamente apaixonado por uma garota bastante nova – que, diga-se de passagem, é uma garota linda, maravilhosa, encantadora, divertida, atrapalhada e tem um ótimo gosto para escolher cores de cabelo. Afinal, aquele rosa é só dela.

- Remo?

Como é o nome daquele senhor trouxa que inventou uma lei de que tudo dá errado? Murphy? Qualquer coisa assim. É, esse tal senhor Murphy está mais do que certo... Tudo _dá_ errado mesmo, e na hora errada. Sabe? Você está andando, pensando exatamente _nela_, aquela garota maravilhosa, reprimindo-se por não ter aceitado que era apaixonado por ela antes, e ela simplesmente brota do chão, ali, bem atrás de você. É, realmente... Eu sou praticamente um completo azarado. Não é totalmente um azar, afinal, amo-a e sempre é bom vê-la... Mas é quase azar sim, afinal, eu fico idiota perto dela, e fico mais arrependido ainda. _Por que_ eu não aceitei logo que gostava dela?

- Olá... Olá, Ninfadora.

Ela, por mais que estivesse abatida, talvez ainda pelo pequeno problema entre nós dois, talvez por causa da guerra, talvez por qualquer outra coisa (ora, deixe de ser idiota, Remo, você está morrendo de culpa porque acha que ela está abatida pelo que você disse para ela!), ela mesmo assim soltou uma exclamação ao simples uso do primeiro nome dela. Mas, a culpa não é minha, é?

- Ninfadora é...

- Você, não?

A cara dela de indignação fez com que ela soltasse um pequeno sorriso com minha simples piadinha péssima, mas este sorrisinho tímido e torto fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco menos... idiota na frente dela.

- Você sabe, Remo, que não gosto de ser chamada pelo meu primeiro nome. Tem que ser muito estúpido para dar o nome da própria filha de Ninfadora, convenhamos.

E eu ri, provavelmente uma risada idiota (talvez mais que a situação – por Merlin, estamos discutindo nomes e sobrenomes no meio da rua, com um metro de distância um do outro, em plena guerra bruxa!), porque Tonks soltou uma risada alta.

Tal risada fez com que o clima constrangedor entre nós dois apenas aumentasse.

- Estamos em uma circunstância ridícula, Remo. - disse ela.

Silêncio.

- Quer... andar? - eu perguntei.

Eu devo ter falado de uma forma muito esquisita – com uma voz estranha, ou qualquer coisa assim. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca, espantada, e, com a boca aberta, soltou um sorriso, daqueles tímidos.

- Você, Remo, querendo _andar_, assim, no meio da guerra bruxa? Passear, simplesmente, _passear_?

- Passear... É. - eu disse, sem jeito.

- Tudo bem que você quer passear comigo, mas não assume que...

Ainda bem que eu percebi antes dela começar a reclamar, porque rapidamente a interrompi, começando a andar, e falar sobre o tempo. É fato: não tem sobre o que falar, fale sobre o tempo.

- Anda fazendo um calor tremendo, não é? - eu perguntei.

Enquanto andávamos, eu a olhava pelo canto do olho, e percebi que Tonks revirou os olhos.

- Não me enrola, Remo, olha o frio que está fazendo! - disse ela.

Mas eu não sou um gênio da humanidade? Eu não só começo a irritação dela como puxo um assunto de gente que não tem o que falar... E dou uma falha dessas. Tudo bem, eu consigo me recuperar dessas...

Onde está o Sirius, quando preciso dele? Já estamos no nosso passeio há uma meia hora, e a última coisa que falamos foi sobre o tempo. Eu pensei por um tempo em segurar a mão dela, mas na hora em que fui fazer isso, achei melhor não fazer e coloquei a mão no bolso. Imagino que ela percebeu, porque olhou para mim e sorriu. Mas quando vi que não fiz nada, ela voltou a olhar para frente.

Como eu sou burro.

- Ninfadora... - eu disse, parando de andar.

Já chega, não é? Remo Lupin, crie coragem. Você _sabe_ que a ama, então, vá em frente.

- Caramba, Remo, é _Tonks_!

- Tonks. - realmente, eu sou muito burro.

- Pode falar.

Silêncio.

- Tonks, eu sou um completo idiota. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Adoro o seu jeito atrapalhado e seu cabelo rosa muito legal. E esse passeio é só uma mera desculpa para ficar perto de você. E isso daqui é um pedido de casamento. Não tenho nenhuma aliança por perto porque resolvi agora que ia te pedir em casamento. Aceita?

- Quê?

- Aceita se casar comigo, Ninfadora?

- Se você não me chamar assim... Aceito!

E o resto da história, vocês já sabem.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado!  
Agora... Reviews, não se esqueçam! (risos)  
_


End file.
